This invention relates to improved photoresists and lithographic printing plates. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel photosensitive composition useful in the production of photoresists and lithographic printing plates. Still more particularly, this invention relates to an improved photoresist and lithographic printing plate which employs novel photosensitive compositions which display unusually durable properties.
While the prior art discloses a plethora of photosensitive compositions useful for photoresist and lithographic purposes, their serviceability is limited by the physical strength of the composition. The present invention substantially augments the strength and hence the useful lifetime of the lithographic image with a concomitant significant increase in the number of satisfactory printing impressions possible before image deterioration.